The Ship Note
by xHopelessOpusx
Summary: I know this has been done many times before in different Fandoms and such but I decided to try out myself! So what happens when France finds the Ship Note? (Based off a tumblr post.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there._

 _This was inspired by a post on Tumblr._

 _This is my first full story on so don't hate me, lol. (I've wrote other stories on Wattpad and stuff though.)_

 _Ships that are included in this: UsUk, GerIta, Spamano, RoChu, GiriPan, SuFin, LietPol, SeaWy(?), PruCan, AusHun, and DenNor. (Not in order)_

 _I didn't realize I shipped this many ships._

 _There will probably be more, but for now that's what's listed._

 _Human and Country names are used._

 _Enjoy! :D_

 **The Ship Note**

 **Chapter 1: The Notebook**

France walked out of his French-style cottage, the warm summer wind blowing his golden hair. He walked to his small white car, dragging his briefcase behind him. He got into the driver's seat, and stared up his car; he was headed to a world meeting that was scheduled that day. He drove to the meeting building, where the countries will began to gather. Eventually, he made it safely there and parked his car. France grabbed his briefcase and exited the car. He checked the time on his watch walked into the tall building where the meeting was held.

France set his briefcase on the table then opened it. He brought out a laptop that was rested in there then some notes. As France sat up the projector, countries began to come in pairs, trios, etc. When France finished setting up, he peeked out the large windows that let late morning sun through. He checked his watch again, and it read 10:56. The meeting would start soon. He looked up again and he jumped when something fell out of the sky. It was a deep cherry red, and something golden on it flashed in his eyes. It couldn't have been bigger than his arm. France decided to check it out after the meeting, though it was probably nothing.

The meeting went by smoothly, (If you call being choked by England four times and America getting into six fist fights, couple gunshots from Switzerland. then it went by perfectly,) and France was the last to leave. He had secretly hoping that the object that had fallen out of the sky was still there. France gathered his things then left the meeting room. When he leaving the building, he walked around the side of the building into a small alleyway where he watched the object fall. The French man looked at the ground, and it laid there, plain as day. He picked it up and studied it for a moment in the dim light. It was a thin notebook that was in perfect condition. It was the same cherry red, with golden, reflective letters that spelled out 'The Ship Note'. France stared at it in confusion but slipped it in his coat pocket and walked out the dank alleyway.

When he got back to his house, France sat his case on a nearby table then took off his shoes and coat and hung it on a coat rack by the door. He look The Ship Note out of the pocket and opened it. There were words printed on the first page that read;

 _1: The two humans whose names are written shall fall in love forever._

 _2: This note will not work unless the write has the two faces pictured in their mind when writing the names. Therefore, those sharing the same names shall not be affected._

 _3: If the scenario of the humans falling in love is written along with the names in 40 seconds, it will happen._

 _4: If scenario is not specified, it is love at first sight._

 _5: After writing the falling in love, There are a total of 6 minutes and 40 seconds to write the entire details of the scenario._

France stared at the page. He didn't believe in such a thing, a notebook that could make people fall in love.

"Well, I am the country of love," the Frenchman muttered to himself. He might as well try it, if the nations themselves can exist and England, Norway and Romania can supposedly use magic- not like France believes that that England could- then this is worth a shot. France went to the kitchen and set the notebook down, turning to an open page. He grabbed a nearby pen and paused before writing.

 _What two countries seem to be in love?_ France asked himself, racking his brain. He finally landed on Sweden and Finland. They always seem to be sitting especially close to each other and occasionally he caught them sending love stares at each other, even though Sweden looks like he's staring creepily at Finland. But France can tell.

He's the country of love.

He can sense these things.

For now, France just simply scribbled down the two names, deciding to use their humans names just to make sure it works. Now, we wait.

 _ **How was that for the first chapter? I quite like this, and I'm super excited. I'll try to make updates consistent, but I'm really lazy and I can hardly find time for anything. (I have several other books that I'm writing as well,)**_

 _ **I'll update as much as possible, so bare with me!**_

 _ **(Constructive criticism is welcome, as long it isn't rude, and ideas as well!)**_


	2. Chapter 2: SuFin

**Chapter 2: SuFin**

France left the notebook and decided that the best thing to do is to get some water and watch T.V for a few minutes. He watch some French reality T.V show for a little bit, while sipping on some water.

It might have been a half an hour later, long after he forgot about the notebook and caught himself up in the T.V show, he got a text from America. France pondered on whether he should answer or not, but decided to answer anyway. He unlocked his phone and read the message.

 _Hey French Fry, Sweden and Finland are finally together! It was about time, my God. Image Attachment_

France choked on his water and nearly threw his phone. This has to a coincidence. Coughing, he clicked on the image attachment. There was a slightly blurred picture of Sweden and Finland kissing, Sweden picking Finland up and Finland's arms wrapped around his neck. There was a finger covering the lower left side of the picture and a surprised, and probably screaming Denmark on a couch behind the newly couple.

 _How did you get this information?_ France sent back. A moment later, America responded;

 _Well, Iceland took the photo then sent it to Hong Kong and then Hong Kong sent it to Japan and then Japan sent it to me and now I sent it to you!_ America sent back, and they continued to text back and forth;

 _Oh, how many people is this being sent to?_

 _Uhhhh well Iceland sent it to Norway and Denmark for safe keeping, probably, and Hong Kong sent it to the other Asian countries and then they sent to who knows but I think Japan sent it to me along with the other Axis._

… _.Who did you send it too._

 _Oh well um..._

 _...America…_

 _Totally not everyone that I probably thought didn't know yet…_

 _America!_

 _What! It's not like I'm going anything bad!_

 _They should have been the ones to tell them- you know what nevermind whatever._

France didn't feel like fighting America. Somehow, whenever anyone argues with America, they somehow lost no matter what the topic is. Like one time, France and America fought over about who made french fries, even though it was _clearly_ made in America. Yet, he somehow lost.

Longest and most agonizing fifteen minutes of his life.

Perhaps that's where his lame nickname came from.

Pausing his T.V show, France got up quickly (almost falling over because of this coffee table,) and walked quickly to the kitchen counter and opened the notebook. France paused, thinking.

 _Who else seems madly in love?_

France settled on Germany and Italy. Those two always seemed to be close to each other, and even though Germany pretends to hate it, France is 101% sure that he couldn't live without the italian. France picked up a nearby pen and quickly wrote a little scenario, testing how the description works. France chuckled to himself as he wrote. France reread his few sentences and set down his pen in satisfaction.

Perfect.

* * *

A/N

Omg what is this ahhhh

I honestly love this chapter and I am so excited for this book you guys have no idea.

Reviews are appreciated :D


End file.
